


And the dreams turn to ash

by Siegrrun



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But Only Temporary Ones, Canonical Character Death, Day 6 and 8 of whumptober, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Whumptober 2020, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: In the wasteland of the post-apocalyptic world Five dreams of his home.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	And the dreams turn to ash

In his dreams Five's back at the Academy. He walks around the well known halls and they seem somehow friendlier than he remembers. Warmer. Better. They feel like... Home.

The music of the violin carries through the corridors and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Vanya plays like she's never played before. She looks relaxed, calm. Happy.

 _Don't tell the others_ , she whispers in his ear, _but you've always been my favourite_.

She giggles, running away. The music stays.

He gets enveloped in warm hugs. Allison and Ben smile, while Klaus ruffles his hair playfully.

 _We missed you_ , they all say. _You were gone for so long._

He gets friendly pats on his back. _You took your sweet time, didn't you?_ Luther and Diego laugh teasingly.

And then there's mom, her soft fingers combing soothingly through his hair ( _Five, darling, welcome home_ ). And everyone is there, smiling, happy, welcoming. Alive.

And then the music stops, the academy falling apart. And then his family disappears, turns to ash and dust.

And then he's back in the wasteland of the post-apocalyptic world.

And then he's alone once again.

Five curls up against the still standing wall, hugging Delores tightly to his chest. She's cold against his skin. Synthetic. Not real.

He feels tears running down his cheeks. He doesn't bother to stop them.

"Please," he whispers, his voice hoarse and breaking. "I just want to go home. Please."

But if anyone's listening, they don't answer.


End file.
